The Wolf
The Wolf '''is a mysterious grey wolf that appears briefly as a minor antagonist in ''The Sleepover 2. ''After Bonnie and Xeney disappear, Mushroom and Baby Foxy decide to play a game of scrabble. In the middle of the game, the lights turn off, and when they turn back on DIE is on written on the scrabble board. Mushroom gets scared and decides to go to bed. When they do, Baby Foxy sees the Wolf peaking around the corner and decides to follow it. He sees the Wolf in front of the stairs turned around before the Wolf turns around and jump scares Baby Foxy, possibly killing him. It is unknown what he is exactly, although some fans speculate he is the ghost responsible for everything that happens in the episode, as well possessing Bonnie. He is definitely supernatural and is played by Lukas CobraCraft. '''Personality The Wolf doesn't show much of a personality. He only appears in one episode and seems to be hostile, as he attacks Baby Foxy. And if the theory about him being behind everything that happens in the series is true,then he is responsible for possessing Bonnie, possibly killing Xeney, and killing Mushroom. What most TRAMB fans don't know is that The Wolf actually appeared in another delete TRAMB video called Bonnie's Bedtime Story. ''The episode is about Mushroom telling Bonnie about Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Bonnie stars as Red RIding Hood and The Wolf trys to kill him and his grandmother. He has a deep voice and acts an sounds very depressed. Despite his depression, he is actually smart, cunning and blood thirsty, as he almost kills Red before Bonnie interupts Mushroom and tells him that he doesn't like the story. At the end of the video, you can see Bonnie wake up and open the closet door, revealing he captured the Wolf in real life and had him tied up. Bonnie hits him with a baseball bat and the episode ends. This may be why The Wolf hates Bonnie's friends in ''The Sleepover 2. Relationships Bonnie In the deleted episode, The Wolf hates Bonnie in both the story and in real life because Bonnie had him tied up in his closet. There is also a theory that Bonnie killed The Wolf and he came back as a ghost to haunt them. Baby Foxy It would seem like the Wolf hates Foxy because he jumpscares and possibly kills him. And, again, if the theory is true, then he would be the main antagonist of the episode and a nemisis of Baby Foxy. He would also be enemies with Xeney, Bonnie, and Mushroom. Trivia * He is played by Lukas CobraCraft in Bonnie's Sleepover, ''but is played by Josh in the deleted episode ''Bonnie's Bedtime Story. * He is one of the only characters to be a main antagonist of a deleted episode, along with Dave and Kevin. * Despite being a one time character, his article is almost as big as Xeney's, a recurring tritagonist. * He murdered Baby Foxy, possibly Mushroom, possibly Xeney, and he possibly possessed Bonnie. * He also appeared as an antagonistic Axis General in another cut episode known as Mushroom's Call of Duty. In this episode, Mushroom buys Call of Duty WW2 and gets sucked inside of it. He joins the allies and fights against the three Axis soldiers: Kevin from Italy, Vault Boy from Germany, and The Wolf from Sweden (which isn't actually an Axis country). He gets killed by a tank, and shows an idiotic personality. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:One time